Lunar Dusk
by FadingByLove
Summary: Bella Cullen had to tell Charlie what she really was. Shockingly, Charlie took it okay. Then, only the next day, she wants to go hunting with Renesmee, just Renesmee. While hunting, they meet up with three unknown vamps. She didn't know what to do.
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first Twilight fanfic. Actually, this is my first fanfic. x3 I know, I know, It is really really small! But this is just the Prologue. The chapters are going to be _way _longer. Haha. I do not own any of the books of the Twilight Saga!

This.....fanfic is based after the series, and all the couples are the same, so that means I'm not going to be switching around the couples and what not. (:

Mostly Edward and Bella coupling though. (:

-------------

_**Prologue **_

It was just me and Renesmee. We sat in a meadow near the borders of Canada. We were happy, nothing could spoil this moment. We had just finished off some dear. Mother daughter bonding time, that is what I called it.

It was a nice summer day, the clouds were moving slowly and freely through the blue sky. I was happy, and I knew Renesmee was happy.

A chilling wind blew, and there they were, standing only a few meters away from Renesmee and I.

Growls seeped through their parted lips. They watched Renesmee, and me.

A snarl ripped up my throat, my lips pulled back, exposing my teeth.

Renesmee stood behind me, the locket I gave her, in her tight grip. She was scared, I was scared, not for my life, but for hers.

My baby was in danger, again.

A hiss came up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees.

My muscles bunched and arched, and I sprang forward, toward them, the enemy, my enemy.


	2. Chapter 1 Truth or Tell

Okay, so this is the first chapter of my Twilight fanfic. ;-; I seriously hope it is okay. D: I'll go to like my emo corner if this fanfic turns out bad. Lol. Okay, I was even thinking about showing Stephenie Meyer. x3 Although, I don't know if it is going to be good enough. D:

_**Chapter 1. Truth of Tell.**_

--------

I paced back and forth. My eyes were locked on the door.  
Charlie would be home. The joy. I had to tell him. The rest of the Cullens finally convinced me to tell Charlie what I was.

How would he take it? Would he tell everyone monsters lived in the small, gloomy town? No, Charlie would do that.

Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind. Edward wasn't here to tell Charlie that I was now a vampire. Great. I was here all alone.

The sound of Charlie's cruiser turning down the street filled my ears. I began to panic. I kept telling myself everything was going to be fine.

I inhaled deeply. The delicious smell of human blood filled my nose, and burned my throat.

I managed to ignore the smell though. I was way to stressed. Could vampires vomit? If they could, vomit would surely be all over the place in a matter of seconds. I heard the door click. It was now unlocked. I calmed myself.

Slow, deep, unneeded breaths. I could do this. I sat on one of the table chairs, my eyes stayed focused on the opening door.

Charlie walked through. He put all his gear where needed, and then glanced in my direction. His eyes widened slightly. "Bells? Why are you here?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Hey dad. I, um, have to tell you something." I listened to they way my voice sounded. Bell-like and tinkling through the air.

Vampires didn't get nervous. I shouldn't be nervous. Right? Maybe this was a dream. I truly wanted someone to pinch me, and wake me from this soon to be nightmare.

"Okay," he said, his voice unsure. He walked to another chair, across from me, and then nodded. He propped his elbows on the table, entwined his fingers, and then rested his chin.

I sighed. "Dad this... _talk _, is going to be about why I look like that other Cullens now." I said.

He slowly nodded. He waited for me to finish. "Well, you see, the Cullens, and I are vampires-" I heard him inhale sharply. He had a twisted, disgusted look on his face.

I quickly cleared my throat. "And...Well, when I was _sick _I was really pregnant with Ness-Renesmee, and well, she grows quickly. Anyway. While I was still pregnant with her, maybe a week or so, she was already to big for my stomach, so she was dying. And then, I basically died, and... Then Edward injected some of his venom into me. So now I am a vampire, and Renesmee in my daughter, and she is a vampire." I said.

I watched the twisted, disgusted face grow. He eyes were so wide, I thought they might pop out of his eye sockets.

I waited in a quiet manner, and let the stuff I said sink in. "Y-you, a vampire?" He muttered in shock. I nodded. "You drink blood?" I could see him lean away from me.

"Yes, well I drink animal blood, same with all the other Cullens. Oh- and Renesmee is a half vampire, so she is still...human, almost."

Everything grew quiet. He _Deep thought _face came. It was quiet for several minutes. I could hear everything.

"Okay," he said, nodding slowly. I blinked. "That's it?" I asked. He sighed. "That's it, I'm not going to say anything to anyone, and I'm going to act like this isn't...weird." I laughed quietly. "Dad, this is weird, I'm shocked you're not freaking out."

"Well," he started as he began to stand up, "I think it's best if you leave now." He said. I nodded, and then stood also. "Bye dad," I said, and then hugged him.

I began to head back to the Cullens house, running as fast as I possibly could.

-

"Alice!" I said, I listened carefully, wondering where my sister in law could be at.

I could see Jasper sat on the couch watching TV.

He must have felt my emotions playing between shock and confusion. Jasper and I watched as Alice danced down the stairs once her name was called, he raised himself from the couch to stand at her side.

I knew he used his gift to calm me down. I wondered if he was mad at me for being such a good newborn vampire. I watched as he slid his arm gently around Alice's waist. His frown was replaced with a small smile "Hello, Bella." he greeted politely.

I glanced at Jasper, and then smiled. "Hello Jasper," I said.

"Hello Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "So, how was your talk with Charlie?" She asked me. I don't even know why she asked, of course, she knew.

I stared at Alice. How could she be so happy? "It...was...interesting," I muttered in horror. I shook my head quickly, and then breathed in, and exhaled.

"So, where is Renesmee?" I asked. I listened carefully, hoping to hear her. I could hear her breathing, and then I glanced back at Alice. The burning in my throat increased, and I sighed.

"I think I'm going to take Renesmee to hunt," I said, and then tried to ignore the burning. Renesmee did smell good, but I had to ignore it. I knew I could ignore it. I glanced around.

"I just want it to be Renesmee and I. I think Edward, and Jake are busy anyway." I said. I sighed softly, and then glanced at Alice. "Do you think I can handle it? I mean alone, with just Renesmee and myself?" I asked her.

Thousands of thoughts began to run through me head. What if I killed her? What if she got into the way, and something bad happened? I would never be able to forgive myself. My eyes flickered around. I need to calm down I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, and then smiled. "I'm okay," I lied.

Alice smiled at me. I knew what she was probably thinking _always freaking out when it's not nescissary, Oh Bells you have a lot to learn about being a vampire. _I watched as she turned her head to see Jasper. Her partner for the rest of her vampire life.

"Bella, calm down, I would tell you to breath, but you don't really need to do that anymore.." She smiled at me teasingly. "I think that you should take her hunting, and trust yourself for once....you doubt yourself too much Bells, it's unhealthy. Im sure carisle has lectured you on that a million times before.."

I nodded slowly. "Okay," I said, and then smiled. I glanced around again, and then laughed softly. "Yes, I trust myself." I said, and then grinned. I turned towards Jasper, suddenly feeling better. I smiled warmly at him. I glanced towards the door. "I'm going to get Renesmee, where is she?" I asked Alice.

I was starting to get impatient. I wanted to go hunting now, and with me not knowing where Renesmee was, was starting to irritate me. I side-stepped, and then began to walk pass Alice and Jasper. "Oh, and do you know where Edward is?" I asked as I stopped, and then glanced back at Alice.

I grinned sheepishly. Of course, I'm the one who starts to freak out if I don't know where someone is. I shook my head, and then laughed quietly.

Jasper stood at Alice's side, his lips in a tight line. He winced as he felt my irritation. He listened to my questions. He was probably thinking something like this; _Will she ever really trust herself? She has more control than me, I doubt I would be able to be alone with Renesmee. _I watched a he frowned.

"Renesmee is upstairs, and I believe Edward and Emmett are out hunting. You'll be fine with Renesmee, but you should go hunting now." he said to me. Almost everyone would be out of the house soon, so, to me, that meant Jasper and Alice would get some alone time.

Alice, smiled at me, "Jasper's right, Nessie deserves to have her mother take her out on a hunting trip at least once in her life. Your a strong vampire, stronger than many of us." She winced, implying Jasper.

As much as she loved him in every way, his control for blood...wasn't the best, and until Nessie grows up a bit, he shouldn't be in the same room as her.

She lightly, leaned back on her heels, knowing Jasper's hand was there to brace her. "Thankfully, I haven't smelled Jacob all day. I'm guessing he's out with his pack, doing some free running or something.?"

I smiled at Alice. "Thanks Alice," I said. I sighed softly, and then slowly began towards upstairs. I glanced back at Alice, and Jasper. I smiled at them. "Yeah, Jake is with his pack," I said, and then smiled softly at them.

I stretched slightly, and then ran my tongue along my teeth. "Yeah, I should get going, I'm starting to get thirsty," I said. _Maybe I should hold my breath for a bit.. While I am near Renesmee. _I thought to myself. I began to walk up the stairs quickly, and then stopped when I saw Renesmee.

I was sure she knew that they were to be going hunting today. I swooped her up in my arms, and then nuzzled my nose into her hair. "Hello Renesmee," I said. I began to walk down stairs, with Renesmee still in my arms.

"Hello mommy" Renesmee said twisitng my hair gently around her little hand.

I glanced down at Renesmee, and then smiled. Her voice filled my ears, and calmed my nerves. She began to exit the house. She glanced down at Renesmee. "We are hunting alone today. Where do you want to hunt?" I asked her.

I decided Renesmee could pick where to hunt today. I put her down, and then smiled at her. "I'll follow you," I said, and then ruffled her hair. I was so lucky, to have such a beauitful young girl, and a happy family.

"I don't care mommy," she said then she scowled. "But I'm thirst so somewhere close"

I smiled at Renesmee, and then began to swiftly run towards where I could smell the moose. I glided across the meadow, and then paused in my tracks. I glanced back at Renesmee, and then smiled.

I inhaled. The smell of pine, and moss filled my nose, also the hint of warm blood. I shuddered slightly. I shook my head, and then focused on the hunt.

"Moose," Renesmee laughed to herself as she let me carried her

I smiled at Renesmee. I shifted her in my arms, and then glanced at the moose that were almost hidden by trees. I smiled slightly. I unwilling put Renesmee down, and then ran towards the moose. I was silent, unheard.

I grabbed one of the moose, and then snapped its neck. I knew Renesmee would want to kill her own, but I already scared most of them away. So I left her the other one. I pounced on the nearest one, and then snapped its neck to. I drank slowly as the blood filled my mouth. The burning slowly began to fade.

My eyes flickered to Renesmee, who, watched me and clapped her small hands together as I took down one of the moose. She ran over to it and started to drink from it. She drank until her thirst was quenched then she sat up and wiped her mouth grinning.

When I heard Renesmee's small hands clapping together, I smiled, and then glanced at my daughter. I grinned at at her, and then wiped the blood from my mouth. I glanced at the dead animal beside me, and then locked my gaze on Renesmee again.

I sighed softly, and then glanced around. Something didn't feel right. I didn't know what it was, but I had a terrible feeling that something bad was about to happen.

I moved towards Renesmee, and then sat next to her. "Do you just want to stay here for a bit?" I asked her in a soft tone.

"I don't care," Renesmee said, as she began rocking back and forth.

I smiled at Renesmee. Suddenly, a feeling of dread washed through my body. I glanced up, and there they were, only a few feet from Renesmee and I. They didn't seem friendly, at all.

I got to my feet fast, and then glared at them. Nobody was ever going to touch my baby girl.

Growls seeped through their parted lips. They watched Renesmee, and me.

A snarl ripped up my throat, my lips pulled back, exposing my teeth.

Renesmee stood behind me, the locket I gave her, in her tight grip. She was scared, I was scared, not for my life, but for hers.

My baby was in danger, again.

A hiss came up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees.

My muscles bunched and arched, and I sprang forward, toward them, the enemy, my emeny.


	3. Chapter 2 Lovers Panic

Okay, I'm already on chapter two! Yay for me! *claps hands* Anyway. *coughs* Yeah, I don't know if is going okay. XD But, whatever. (: Lol. Okay, so here is chapter two! Enjoy! :D

_**Chapter 2. Lovers Panic.**_

----------

Renesmee peered around me, to look at the new vampires, she waved at them and smiled. "Hello," she said sweetly.

The older male, leader I guessed, spoke up. "I am Lucas," he said. He glanced to his left. "This is Toby, and Marcko.

Lucas smirked, and then smiled at the girl. His eyes landed on on me. His growled deeply. "Move," he said, and then side-stepped to go around me, to get to Renesmee.

He smirked slightly. "You know Edward.. Don't you?" He asked them, his eyes locked on Renesmee's.

Toby, the shorter one, had his eyes on me for a while. "Lucas," he said, "we can't fool around. Lets just get the girl."

Renesmee looked into Lucas's eyes tilting her head slightly. "Why do you wanna hurt me?" She asked him softly. "I can tell by the way you look at me"

I glared. "Rensemee, stay behind me," I growled through my teeth. I followed his steps.

"Yes, I know Edward. I am his wife," I said. I couldn't give him a chance to attack her. I knew I couldn't control myself. Jasper wasn't here. Great.

Lucas stared at Renesmee. "Oh, you're a smart one," he said, his tone mocking. His eyes flickered to me when hearing me speak out. "Wife.. So I'm guessing this girl is your daughter," he said. A wide smile spread across his flawless features.

A hiss came up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees. My muscles bunched and arched, and I sprang forward, toward him. My eyes formed to a glare.

He glared at me, and then reached out to grab my arm. "Still a newborn...This will be easy," he said, and then chuckled.

Renesmee just stared standing straight, acting as the axel to there turning dance, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Renesmee analyzed the situation, she looked behind her and saw that if something happened she could run into the woods, either home or to La Push. Two places she knew she was safe.

--------------

Jasper kept his eyes on his love. He took his other hand, holding hers. He smiled down at her, his smiles were always rare these days with all the different emotions around the room. But when he was with Alice, it was easy. "We have a little while, and I thought I'd let you know how much I love you."

He laced their fingers together, thinking back to when they had first met. "I knew, the minute I saw you that you were who I wanted to be with," he stepped closer toward her "There was no reason for you to go into an institution, Alice." he whispered.

She grabbed his other hand in hers, lacing that set of fingers as well. Sometimes, she wished she had Edward's power and could see what he was thinking.

He seemed so bothered, by life in general all the time, it cut her deep in her un-beating heart. She closed the remaining space between them, so that their bodies, were brushing up against one another's. "No, I was insane at the time, frightened by my visions..."

She thought of how hard Jasper's gift was to handle, always getting everyone's emotions piled into his head, it must of been hell, trying to cope with it all. "My destiny was chosen for me as soon as I was changed, my destiny belonging me to you."

He kept his eyes locked on hers, his smile growing slightly once both sets of their fingers were laced together, especially since it was with the most beautiful vampire Jasper had ever seen, no person, or monster, could compare to Alice.

He could hardly stand to take his eyes off of her. Once she spoke, he thought of how his Alice would have felt when she had first changed and had her gift. His smile disappeared into a frown, and he wished he was there for her then, that he had met her sooner.

He felt horrible for it, and promised himself Alice would never feel anything like that again. She would be happy, for forever. "And I to you. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you Alice. Thank you." he leaned down to close the small space between their lips, holding the kiss for a few moments.

As their lips met, it sent a burning sensation through her petite body, that only true love could cause. _If only this moment could last forever? If only our fingers could stay laced together?_ She thought, breaking free of his lips, for a brief second. _They say Edward is the hottest vampire huh? He ain't got nothing on Jasper._

The thought, caused a smile to play across her pink lips. "I would do it again and again, if it means I would get to have a few more seconds like this..." She gave his hands a tight squeeze, before reaching up to press her lips to his once more.

Everything slowed as their lips touched, minutes could pass as hours and all Jasper could feel was Alice, and she was the only one he wanted to feel. This was more than love, stronger than most. Every one of their kisses made Jasper's head swirl with emotion, but nothing he didn't mind, because it was Alice's emotions.

He looked down at her once she pulled away for a moment, wondering what was going through her head. There were times when being someone else, such as Edward would be nice for the gift, to know. But that would mean he wouldn't be with Alice, she was all that made him happy to be who he was.

Once the smile graced her beautiful face, he listened to her bell-like voice. "I wish forever would have been like this," he referred to when they were both human, they didn't have each other. "But it will always be like this from now on." he replied as she squeezed his hands. His eyes shut slowly as he pressed into the kiss.

Alice reached up to slide her hands, into the nest of Jasper's neck, intertwining them together. The scent of Jasper sent her senses flaring for more. Every time she in hailed his aroma, she felt like fainting. He smelled delicious, just like he looked. If he was a human, she would have a hard time controlling herself, around him.

"Jasper?" She called his name, in a fluent voice, waiting a few seconds before asking her question. "As much as I want to believe you, you know we can't stay like this forever." She stared into his golden iris's memorized, by the story in them.

They say a persons true self comes out through the eye's, and this was indeed true, at least from her point of view. "In about an hour, Bells and Nessie will be back.....alone time over." She gave a slight frown.

Jasper sighed, knowing Alice had been right. But staying in caught in that moment would be better than being sent to heaven for the rest of eternity. She was his heaven. "Maybe not.. but we can be together forever." he smiled down at her.

"Alone time will be over soon.. but shouldn't we enjoy what we have for now?" he questioned, thinking of when he would be able to spend time with Alice like this again.

She was always busy with Renesmee, and he could hardly control himself around the young girl. Her blood was too much for him, too tempting. For the safety of her, he often left the room and spent time with Emmett instead of the girl of his dreams.

She nodded, continuing to look up at his flawless face. "You know, you have more in common with Bella than you realize" She stated. "You both doubt yourselves way too much. Vampires do not have low confidence.."

She smiled and reached over to brush back a lock of his tossled brown hair. It didn't seem like he ever brushed it, always so messy looking. "Later, I want you to read a book to Nessie with me before she goes to sleep....then you can see for yourself, that your getting stronger an your controlling your lust for blood more."

Even if she was the only one who really believed that, it was something at least. She believed he wouldn't lay a finger on Nessie, mainly because she knew him so well. After all he was her soul mate, for all of eternity.

He watched her face as he spoke, doubting most of what she said. "Alice, I know I doubt myself. But I have to, I don't have much control. I can't be in the same room as her, Alice." he replied, he looked away for a brief moment, eyes flitting to the clock.

Ever since she had told him they had about an hour left, the seconds really started ticking in his mind. "Please don't push this." he whispered. Jasper knew Alice would get her way, if reading to Nessie would make her happy, then he would do it. He strongly doubted himself, but he would try his best.

Alice's frown deepened, from Jaspers reply. He could do this, she knew he could. With her and most likely Bella in the same room, there's no way thing's could get out of hand.

He just needed to trust himself, because weather he liked it or not, he would be reading to her tonight, he couldn't say no to her face. "Just give it a try....Jasper, you can't hide from her forever...she loves you almost as much as I do, and it would mean a lot to her...if you started to show a little interest."

Jasper listened to her reasoning, and he knew she was right. "...Alright. I'll try." he promised, "But only if we sneak away every once in a while to do this more often." he whispered, then leaned down to close the space between their lips.

He knew it wouldn't be possible, Bella needed Alice a lot. But they could try. "I love you Alice."

"And I love you Jasper Hale" She said, quietly as if other's were in the room watching them, be all mushy. "It's a deal..." Her eyes left his for a split second to look at the clock, "And just like that, time ruins everything...."

He smiled at their exchange, and squeezed her hand lightly. His eyes moved to the clock as well, as the hour had almost passed. "They should be back by now.. shouldn't they?" he questioned, and wondered if they should go look for the two.

She let her hands drop from his neck, knowing there time together had come to an end for now. "I would think so...I haven't gotten any visions of danger for them...." She let her voice trail off, as she started to think of the bad thing's that could be going down, "Maybe, we should go search"

Jasper nodded, knowing Bella was a trouble magnet. She could be innocently sitting in the living room, watching TV and holding Renesmee, and something bad would happen and cause chaos. He unlaced one of his hands from her, and started to head for the door.

-----------

My eyes flickered to Renesmee. "Renesmee, I want you to go home, not to La Push, but _home _go as fast as possible" I said, my voice, even for a vampire, was shaky. I was terrified. I was never taught how to fight, I only watched.

I gulped slightly, and then focused my eyes on the enemy. Our little dance continued for what seemed like hours, but must have only been minutes

Renesmee nodded and I watched her start running of into the forest towards our home was.

I watched as Lucus's eyes hardened to a glare. He watched Renesmee leave, and then turned to me. His eyes followed my every move.

He rushed for my throat. His smirk widened, and then he grabbed my shoulders, and slammed me to the ground. "You dirty little girl," he growled. His face moved closer to mine. "Nobody is going to save the poor newborn," he whispered, his voice low.

I winced when he lunged at me. The pain washed through my body. I glared at him. I didn't know what to say or do. I tried to hold in the anger that was boiling. I don't think he noticed, but my arms were free.

My arm shot up, and I grabbed his neck. My hand tightened around his neck, and I threw him off of me. I stood quickly, and then shook my head. I regained focus and then lunged at him. A loud snarl ripped up my throat.

--------------

Renesmee burst into the yard of the mansion. "Grandma grandma, mommy's in trouble!" She yelled seeing Esme reading in the garden.

Esme was immediately alert, "What's going on sweet heart?" she asked Renesmee. The little girl placed her small hand on Esme's cheek showing her what was going on, Esme frowned and said, "Alright dear go inside and find either your grandfather or and uncle or aunt".

Then she kissed Renesmee's for head and ran off into the woods soon she came upon the new vampire and Bella

-------------

Alice followed him, stopping before Jasper could pry the door open. _Bella was on the ground, an unknown vampire with blonde hair was on top of her smiling deviously. By the look on his face, he wasn't after Bella, he was after Nessie._ Alice shook out of the vision, and ran out the door, past Jasper. He would get the message and follow, no words needed to be said.

-------------

Esme must have been proud as she saw me throw the vampire off of myself, but she soon came back into the reality of the situation.

Esme crouched and snarled, she didn't like fighting, but she wasn't terrible at it. Neither her husband nor any of her suns would allow that.

Hearing the other snarl, I turned to attack the other. I stopped quickly, though it was hard, when noticing it was Esme. I was happy Renesmee got home. I felt somewhat happier when hearing that.

I turned back to Lucas, my gaze fearsome. I lunged at his throat, again. I knew I wasn't able to control myself now. I was worried Esme would get in the way. If I lost control, then Esme might be the one to lose her life. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

I watched Esme hung back snarling She knew that I didn't have a lot of control and so she didn't want to get involved unless it was absolutely necessary.

I listened Lucas snarl. He glanced at the other vampire, and then stood waiting for my body to hit his. He glanced around, and then knew that we wouldn't be able to fight the two alone, and others would probably end up coming too.

He was out numbered, for now. He hissed at me. But he wasn't the type to just give up. He ran forward, towards Bella, since Esme wasn't apart of this fight, yet.

My arms went forward, and then his body crashed into mine. I tumbled back, my hands stayed locked on Lucas. I growled deeply.

"Why are you attacking?" I asked him. "We didn't even do anything," I snarled, my eyes tightened around his arms. My eyes flickered to Esme. I _wanted _help, but I knew it was dangerous for someone to get in the fight with me and Lucas. I wanted Edward.

---------------

Okay! That's the second chapter! Yay for me! Okay, with the Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Renesmee part, I had lots of help with that! Lol. XD So, most of those parts aren't really mine, but I did try to fix them. :/ Yes, my friends helped me with those parts! Lol.


	4. Chapter 3 Unforgiving Myself

Okay. ^^ Time for chapter three! :D Lol. I am happy now! 333333 Sorry if it took me long to update. I've been busy. P: Yeah

_**Chapter 3. Unforgiving myself.**_

-------------------

Esme looked back at me with apologetic eyes, she wanted to help, I knew she did, but new it would only make things worse for me, the young vampire.

---------

Jasper stopped once Alice did, watching her face carefully and reading her emotions. Before he could fully understand, she was out the door. He followed her quickly, knowing whatever Alice saw couldn't be good. Once they ran into Renesmee, he winced at the emotions and ran faster to help, not stopping to talk to Nessie.

-----------

I noticed Esme's apologetic face. I managed to pull off a small smile, and then focused my attention on lucas. Why was he hear. I reached forward, and then pressed my teeth against his neck.

I knew the pain was terrible, but I had to protect myself, and he wanted to hurt Renesmee. I don't think I could forgive anyone for wanting to hurt my baby.

Lucas hissed lowly, the sound bothered my ears slightly. He fell back to the ground. The pain was horrible. I knew how much it hurt. I knew he wanted it to stop. I was now on top of him, biting him, just killed like a bitch. His arms went up, and he began to punch me back, hoping to get me off of him.

----------------

Sadly there moment was over for good, due to yet again another family emergency. They seemed to happen every day now, never ending. I guess in some ways it was good, at least they never had a dull moment. Alice blinked seeing Nessie, not stopping to talk to her either.

If she was here, she got away, but that leaves Bella. In her vision she was being pinned down by a large male vampire, and Edward wasn't in sight. She could be seriously injured and her and Jasper had to get to the scene as soon as they could. In some ways she felt bad for spending alone time with Jasper instead of going with Bella, maybe this wouldn't of happened?

In other ways, she couldn't regret spending time with the man of her dreams, Jasper. Turning her head slightly, she gave a nod to Jasper, and followed the scent of the unknown vampire.....and her sister in law.

Jasper continued running, wondering what was going on. He hated not being able to see into Alice's head sometimes, he'd wondered exactly what she had seen. He was glad they passed by Nessie, he knew she was safe. Bella would be able to hold him off for a little while, he knew not to doubt his sister in law.

A part of him wished he would have cut the perfect moment with his beautiful Alice short, to be there sooner. He picked up Esme's scent shortly after the thought _Esme can fight if need be.. Bella should be safe. _He didn't slow his pace, and kept following the two scents he knew so well, and the one unknown.

Stopping suddenly to scan the area, she sighed, only smelling her family, not actually seeing them. How deep did they go hunting into the woods? She closed her eyes for a second feeling another vision come upon her, _Rose kicking the vampire, and grabbing it's arms forcing them behind his back..._. It looked like thing's were defiantly on there side. Nessie was going to be fine, and now she was confident Bells would too.

Jasper stopped shortly after Alice, turning around to wait for her. He could feel the many emotions swirling in his head, he knew they were very close. "Alice?" he called out to her, worried as to why she could have stopped, he watched her face carefully as she closed her eyes to experience another vision.

He was positive his family was safe, but he had to make sure. The emotion in his head was strong, he figured it was coming from the unknown vampire.

Alice turned to Jasper and gave a slight shrug, "I think there going to be all right Jas..." She said with a small smile before picking up her pace once again. She wasn't one hundred percent completely sure everything was going to be all right, because her visions were not always accurate.....which she found out the hard way several times before.

As Bella's scent filled her nose, she knew she was close, real close. And she was right, as soon as she rounded another tree, there she was.....with the unknown vampire male.....and Esme, not to mention her sister Rose, just like her vision revealed. "Bella..." She called.

Alice's smell filled my nose. I didn't want her here. She could get hurt. Her voice echoed through the air. "Alice," I said quietly, but I knew she could here. I glared at Lucas, and then grabbed his neck, and through him away. The anger inside of me was growing, and I knew that I couldn't control it anymore.

My eyes formed to a glare, my eyes flickered to Alice, and before I knew what I was doing, I turned towards Alice. She was the closest to me. I loud snarl ripped up my throat, and my muscles bunched, and I sprang towards her neck. I knew I couldn't stop.

Alice's eyes widened, as I dived towards her. What was I doing? She was my sister in law, and probably my best friend. They were family....comrades for life. Glancing over slightly, she wondered why Jasper wasn't there. "BELLA!" She screamed, taking a few steps back and throwing her arms out in front of her, blocking Bella's claws.

She bit her lip slightly, her feet sliding back into the dirt. I was strong, much stronger than her, since I was new. How long could she hold me off?...Before....someone got hurt.

I wanted to stop, I wanted to tell her to quickly run or something. My body crashed into hers. She managed to hold me away for a bit. I felt her feet slip back a little. My venom dripping teeth found her small, pale arms, and I quickly bit down. My brain began to register what I was doing.

How could I do this to my sister in law? My best friend? I pulled my arms away quickly, my eyes widened. I stared at her in horror. I took a step away. My eyes flickered around, only stopping briefly on each and everyone person there. I took another step away, and then ran.

I didn't know where to go, just somewhere far away, away from them. I needed to cool down, I didn't know how long that would take though. My eyes saddened. _I'm sorry everyone _, I thought. The area I was in seemed different. I didn't know where I was. I knew I was far away from the others.

How long would I be gone for? I didn't know. I didn't want anyone to go looking for me. I found a cave. I could stay here. Find from the world. I was a _monster. _A horrible monster.

I turned on my family. I went to the cave, far in the back. I sat down, and then leaned against the cave wall. My eyes focused on the entrance. I knew that I should be crying right now, but the tears were still yet to come.

Alice, winced in pain as my sharp teeth bite down into her small arm. My venom, mixing into her blood, interacting with her venom.....it was just too much. She looked at me, my fangs playing out over my angry face. Why was her sister doing this? Had she forgotten everything, she did for her?

Had she forgotten who she was....? No the vampire in me would never get the best of me...I was stronger than that. As I pulled away, Alice tried to grab me, but I was gone in a flash, obviously petrified at what I had done...scared I wouldn't be accepted as Cullen any longer.

Alice grabbed her arm, putting pressure on the burning bite, never had she been bitten by another vampire, aside from when she was changed. The pain was, almost unbearable.

I stared at my hands. What have I done? I was such a horrible vampire. I never thought I could do that. I was such I good vampire! What happened? Why did I do that? I slowly stood to my feet, and then walked out of the cave. I glanced around, and then began to head farther away from my home.

I didn't know where I was going, and truthfully, I didn't care. Maybe I would end up dying of thirst. If that happened, I knew the world would be safer. I stared at the ground, and easily dodged the trees that I should have hit. If I tried, it wouldn't work.

I found that out the hard way, I probably looked like an hot idiot, but I didn't care. I traveled farther and farther from my home. I must have been walking for hours.

I glanced around, and then stopped at a sign. Okay, I guess I wasn't heading to Canada, I was headed to South America. Great. I was currently in Florida. _Wow, I walk really fast._

_--------------------_

Jasper arrived at the scene after Alice had, and a moment too late to save his love from Bella. He watched as Bella ran away, and he stood frozen in place for a moment before rushing over to Alice. He knew that nothing would happen to her, it would just be painful.

He was thankful she was already a vampire; he would not be able to take seeing Alice in pain for nearly three days straight, as if now was not enough. He felt disgusted with himself for ever wanting Bella to lose her amazing ability of self control for even a moment, the price for his thoughts was harm to Alice.

He should have been there sooner, and this never would have happened, he would have been able to keep Bella at bay and calm her. This was his fault, or at least that's how he felt.

Esme was frozen in place terrified of what she saw soon though she came back to reality she walked quickly over to Alice "My dear," she said. "We must get you back to the mansion, oh but, Carlisle is out I think. "Esme started to panic.

Alice, continued to hold her arm in place, finally seeing Jasper. She smiled, "Bella, ran away.....something's wrong with her..." She said quietly, her attention darting over to the stray vampire, Bella had thrown aside earlier. He still looked like he had some life in him, and that he could spring up and attack at any moment.

She had to be alert, even if her arm was burning....she didn't want another vampire bite. This one was plenty enough. She sniffed the air, smelling her mother Esme. This was good, now there were three vampires on one.....and Nessie was safe. Wincing slightly again, she thought of Bella, and where she went.

How could her vision led her here? It seemed so good, like luck was in their favor...and his happened. Where was Edward? He could calm Bella own? Jasper could've calmed her down, if he would of showed up only seconds sooner.

But, she wasn't and couldn't blame him, ever for what happened. No one was to blame......its just how there life played out these days, always on the unlucky side.

--------------------

I sighed slightly. My eyes slowly shut. I walked thought the forests of every place I went to. Everything smelled so different. I didn't recognize any of the smells, maybe a deer, or some fresh water, but that was about it. I glanced around, and then sighed softly. My eyes wandered around.

I knew where I was, I was in South America now. I didn't know if any other vampires lived around here. I didn't smell any vampires. I walked down to a lake, and then I sat down. I stared at my reflection. My beautiful face seemed saddened. What could I do? I didn't think going back now would be the best idea.

My arms wrapped around me, so I was hugging myself. I wanted Edward, he would be there to hold me, and care for me. I laid back, and then stared at the sky.

The sun was starting to set. It was starting to get dark. I could just stay here. I would go home in like, two-three days. I sighed, and then shut my eyes. I listened carefully, just in case something, or someone tried to attack me.

-----------

Rosalie simply stood frozen, transfixed almost as she unnecessarily replayed the events in her mind once more. Bella had bitten Alice? That part made Rose rather confused, but she didn't linger on that trivial fact for long and the blonde beauty only narrowed her eyes more, watching as Alice seemed in a trifle of pain and Jasper and Esme comforted her.

The events of the day were rather confusing to her and she only narrowed her eyes in disgust, trying not to be too selfish and think of this as a waste of her time.

"Alice, are you alright? Should someone go after Bella?" she finally stated, her elegant, musical voice singing out into the air as she lightly danced to her side, looking tentatively at the bite mark, her dead heart clenching as she stared at the rather nasty wound.

She wanted to slap Bella for this little display, but she decided that was mostly just her lingering dislike for her from her human days, and she should really act more sisterly toward the girl.

"And what do we do about _that_?" she hissed the last word venomously, glaring at the unknown vampire a few feet back, her lips snarling up in complete and total disgust before she turned back toward Alice and lightly tilted her head to the side.

Jasper continued to comfort Alice, there was nothing any of them could do. He thought the situation over, someone had to go after Bella, which Rosalie helped him confirm it was a good idea. "Esme.. it's best if you take Alice back, I think I should go after Bella myself. I can calm her down, and bring her back home." He would need ultimate self control if he did go for Bella; about now he would love to make her pay for what she had done.

But Bella was his sister in law, and he knew she would be feeling horrible right now. Jasper's eyes flickered from Alice to Rosalie once she spoke of the unknown vampire, then to the unknown himself. "He should be taken care of.." he trailed off, knowing his family would know what he was talking about. Emotions swirled in his head, just now starting to become almost too much to bare.

------------

Okay. (: That was chapter three. Okay, again, I had help with Alice, Jasper, Esme, Renesmee, Rosalie, and yeah. XD Lol. I will update soon. (: And review please! ^-^


End file.
